Let's Talk
by Horribibble
Summary: The dreaded words that can end a relationship. But this time they're different. This time Jou's getting something out of it. JxS Shonenai. Fluff. And cursing.
1. Jou's Problem

**Let's Talk**

**By: KitsuneArasi**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Anyone who's read my other stories has a pretty good idea what would happen if I did. Mwahaha.

* * *

Part One: Jou

Kaiba Seto was in a mood.

Not a good mood.

A bad mood.

Not that Jounouchi Katsuya would say any differently had it been any other day.

But this wasn't Kaiba's usual "pissy business casual" style, as Jou so eloquently called it.

No.

The fire in Kaiba Seto's eyes today had the blonde on edge.

Of course, he'd never admit to noticing. Oh, no. That would be admitting his little…"problem".

"Problem" meaning his recent habit of taking notice of every little thing that had to do with the Dragon.

It had started about four months ago, and his friends- thank goodness- had yet to notice.

In fact, he prayed that they never would.

Jou was very supportive of the relationships going on amongst his group. The yamis and hikaris were pretty damn obviously meant for each other from the beginning, after all, and Jou had long since come to terms with his sexuality.

There was the problem he'd discovered quite a while ago.

He wasn't so much "in the closet" as "barricading the damn door, making a rope out of bed sheets, and climbing out the fuckin' window so his old man couldn't beat the shit out of him".

If not for his father, Jou would admit to himself often whenever he would stop to just sit and think, he'd probably be a bit more vocal about his preferences—especially when girls made advances.

Like Mai.

If he had to shove Mai's self-centered ass off of him _one more time _the world would no longer be such a happy place.

Jou spent so much time contemplating his sexual issues, he didn't notice the mass of cold, blue-eyed Kaiba until it was too late to prevent both parties from falling to the floor.

Ah, yes, back to Kaiba.

The blonde puppy looked up at the straightening dragon, opening his mouth slightly to issue the first barb when Kaiba's gaze silenced him.

"We need to talk, Mutt."

"_Now? _What's up, moneybags? I didn't think ya stooped to talkin' to filthy mutts like me?" his voice was filled with false contempt for the CEO of Kaiba Corp., but the other male remained unfazed. His gaze remained steadily on Jou's.

"After school. Don't even _think_ about running away."

_Damn. And it sounded like such a good plan, too._

Jou gulped softly as he watched Kaiba's retreating back.

_Fuck. The guy I like is gonna kick my ass—and I don't even know what for!_

* * *

**_A/N:_** The other half is already written, but I'd like to see a few reviews first. I'm not trying to blackmail you guys, so don't worry. I'll post it in a little while regardless, but feedback would be well appreciated. -Puppy eyes- Chu.


	2. Seto's Solution

**Let's Talk: Part Two**

**By: KitsuneArasi**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't owwwwwn them.

Review responses are at the end.

* * *

Part Two: Seto

Kaiba Seto was in a mood.

Not a good mood.

A bad mood.

The CEO huffed impatiently to himself as he leaned against the trunk of the tree closest to the school's gate-all the better to block his puppy's escape attempts.

He'd seen them the other day.

_He'd always been curious as to why his puppy was always the one to stay late after last period gym, always finding some excuse to busy himself rather than taking a shower, then heading for the shower just as the last person was leaving._

_Seto had worked up an excuse of his own to stay just as late as the blonde without his knowledge and watched from behind a corner as Jou entered the shower. _

_What he saw shocked him._

_He had expected the blonde to bear some old battle scars, having known already about Jou's previous criminal involvement…but those wounds weren't old, and they certainly weren't gained in any sort of battle. _

_So Jounouchi Katsuya's father had been abusing him._

_It wasn't as if Seto hadn't done some basic research to learn about Jou's family situation and his father's alcoholism…_

_But somehow, Seto had never expected Jou to be an abused child._

_Jou just seemed too…strong for that._

_One thing was damned certain-it was going to stop._

xXx

So here he was, waiting for the dirty-blonde to emerge from the school so he could speak with him- hopefully away from the usual crowd.

He was _really_ not in the mood to share.

At the sight of the anxious, approaching blonde he straightened a bit.

"So…whaddaya want from me, Kaiba? I ain't got all day."

"Come with me." He intoned, his voice brooking no argument as he lead the way to a more secluded area.

On the off chance that the other boy should get loud and ornery about the subject, it was better that they converse in a quieter area.

"All right, now what?"

"I saw the scars."

"You saw the _what?_"

"The scars."

"What scars are ya talkin' about, moneybags?" The blonde was confused. He honestly had no idea that anyone could possibly have seen what he kept secret.

"Yours, Jounouchi. I'm talking about _your _scars."

"Ya—_what!_ How the _hell _did ya—the only way ya coulda—ya mean ya—ya _watched _me and-and—ya _can't—nobody's _supposed ta—"

"Know? Is that what you're saying? No one is supposed to find out that your drunk fool of a father beats you senseless every time you say something that doesn't make sense to his dull mind?"

"That's—"

"I'm right, aren't I? So why don't make it into a little game. I'll guess what he's done to net you a few of the more prominent scars, and you tell me if I'm right or wrong."

"Ya-"

"There was one shaped like a huge sunburst on your back. He threw the bottle at you while you were turning to walk away."

Jou winced, "Th-"

"So I'm right. The one across your pectorals, that runs in a narrowed horizontal 'x'. You tried to get the bottle away from him, it smashed, and he swung at you with one of the larger pieces."

Jou was shaking now. Kaiba could tell he was about to snap. The terror in his eyes alone was enough of a signal…but he had to get this last one out. The one scar that all at once made him want to hold his puppy close and brutally murder his father with his bare hands.

"The largest one-right here," he reached out to touch Jou's stomach, "The only way that could have happened is if he _held you down _and _carved it _into your skin."

Jou's tears spilled over as he took a swing at the older male, his hand getting caught in a warm palm,"The fuck is your problem! It's none a your damn business what happens to me! D'ya think it's funny! Do ya! Is that what this is about? Ya doin' this ta remind me what it's like to live in hell!"

"No, puppy." The brunette murmured softly, pulling the other into his chest and wrapping his arms around him, overpowering the struggling boy.

"What the fuck d'ya care for….?" Jou slumped a bit, feeling as if the world was weighing him down. Kaiba knew. The guy he liked knew. He'd even detailed how Jou had attained three of his permanent wounds. And now here he was, holding him. What did this mean?

…And if Kaiba had seen what the old man cut into his stomach…

But Kaiba cut him off at the pass.

"I _care_ because you _aren't _worthless, puppy. And I plan on proving it to you. You are going to take me home with you and I am going to have a nice "talk" with your father as you gather your things."

"Wh-what? I-"

"You're moving in with Mokuba and I."

"…Kaiba?" the blonde looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You're mine, pup. _No one_ touches anything that's mine."

"Yours? What the hell are ya goin' on about?" his tone was as caustic as ever, but hope was shining clearly in his eyes.

A slight smirk formed on Kaiba's lips as he bowed his head to place a soft kiss on his puppy's lips, "I love you, you idiot. Now come on," he released the blonde before taking his hand and leading him toward the gate, where his car was waiting, "let's get your things."

Jou smiled a little and squeezed Kaiba's hand as he took up a slight jog to match his new boyfriend's longer stride.

_I love you, too._

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and once again, please tell me what you think! 

Responses:

Thanks to Youko, AnimeGurl1217, pennypigeon, lifedoesnotalwaysrule, AliceandFiby, CT, and kioto for being such sweethearts and reviewing. I read each a minimum of four times.

Bruise Lee for upercutting me into shape...even if I _was _planning on updating in a week, so nyah. :P

And TasteyWithMustard for leaving such a nice review. I'm glad I could make your day that much brighter. I didn't think anyone would ever actually thank me for not requiring reviews. So thank _you._

_Love you all!_

Chu.


End file.
